Il pleuvait
by Mako Take
Summary: Court OS, léger shonen-ai. Il pleuvait. Et moi, je t'attendais. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne venais pas. T'étais-tu égaré ?


**Bonjour à toutes :)  
C'est encore moi, avec un petit OS qui ne va pas soulever les foules mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
**

**Disclaimer :**Ces deux bishonen ne sont hélas pas à moi.

**Rating : **K.

**Pairing : **Yullen.**  
**

**Bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait. Oui, ce jour-là, il pleuvait. J'avais décidé de t'attendre dehors, va savoir pourquoi. La réception de l'hôtel où nous avions séjourné m'avait proposé un parapluie, mais je l'ai refusé.

J'ai d'abord attendu quelques minutes, en silence, immobile dans la rue sombre de cette nuit d'automne. Je n'avais pas froid. Ces quelques minutes se sont transformées en heures.  
Je n'étais pas inquiet. Jamais. Juste un peu impatient. Maudit Moyashi.  
Puis j'ai commencé à faire les cent pas, sous le réverbère diffusant une lumière jaunie se reflétant sur les feuilles ocres trempées de pluie. Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon front, et la pluie gouttait sur mon nez.

Il avait fière allure, le courageux kendoka !

C'étaient, si je puis dire, les gouttes qui ont fait déborder le vase : je me suis décidé à partir à ta recherche, d'un pas rageur. Chacun de mes pas résonnait d'un «Floc» sonore, mon habit d'Exorciste me collait à la peau, et Mugen glissait entre mes doigts détrempés.

J'ai longé la longue allée de chênes aux luisantes feuilles d'or et de sang. Pas un passant dans la rue, pas une calèche, pas même cette fichue Lune qui se cachait derrière les lourds nuages de pluie.

Je me souviens, maintenant. Tu étais parti récolter des informations sur l'Innocence. Je me demandais si tu avais découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu me prévenir. Si tu n'avais rien trouvé, tu aurais dû me rejoindre. C'est pourquoi j'étais parti à ta recherche, sous la pluie. Au risque de me répéter, maudit Moyashi.

J'avais tourné à droite au boulevard, délaissant la ruelle sombre me faisant face pour un parc situé une centaine de mètres plus loin. Si tu avais dû te battre, tu aurais cherché un endroit espacé.

Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le parc, seul le bruit régulier de la pluie était audible. Mais je t'ai vu, silhouette fondue dans l'obscurité, adossé contre un arbre. Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ?

Je me suis avancé vers toi, puis agenouillé. Tu étais mal en point : quelques égratignures un peu partout, mais surtout une large plaie au niveau de ton abdomen. Sanglant, trempé des pieds à la tête, tu ne semblais pas conscient mais grelottais.

J'ai d'abord vérifié l'éventuelle présence d'Akuma dans les parages, ou même d'un Noah, mais jugeant l'endroit désormais sûr, j'ai vite reporté mon attention sur toi.

Ta respiration était un peu irrégulière mais ta vie ne semblait pas en danger.

Tu gardais ta main droite serrée en un poing compact. Je l'ai prise délicatement et j'ai doucement écarté tes doigts. Tu as facilement cédé, m'exposant ton butin : l'Innocence.

Ainsi, la mission était un succès.

J'ai ôté mon manteau pour t'en recouvrir les épaules. Il était mouillé mais j'espérais qu'il garderait un minimum la chaleur. Puis je t'ai hissé sur mon dos, tes bras ballotant par-dessus mes épaules et ta tête dans le creux de mon cou. Tu étais léger, peut-être trop pour quelqu'un qui mangeait comme quatre et était alourdi par des vêtements imbibés de pluie.

J'ai marché presque une heure en quête d'un hôpital. Quand j'ai enfin fini par en trouver un, ta respiration s'était calmée. Je suis entré dans le hall désert, cherchant un médecin des yeux. Je ne voulais pas crier, de peur de te réveiller, alors j'ai entrepris de parcourir les couloirs, laissant une longue traînée d'eau derrière. J'ai croisé une infirmière, qui s'est immédiatement précipitée vers nous.

- Il est blessé ?

- Non, vous voyez bien qu'il joue à la Belle au bois dormant, j'ai répliqué, acerbe.

Elle s'est stoppée un instant pour me dévisager, puis, décidant que je faisais de l'ironie, a fait volte-face en me lançant : «Ne bougez pas je vais chercher le médecin !».

Tu as un peu remué, collant ton nez froid dans ma nuque. Dieu que cette femme était bruyante !

Elle est revenue quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un grand homme, la quarantaine et des lunettes sur le bout du nez, tirant tous deux un brancard.

- Mettez-le là-dessus, nous nous occupons de lui.

- Tche.

J'ai précautionneusement détaché tes bras qui s'étaient serrés autour de mes épaules, puis t'ai délicatement posé sur le brancard. Je les ai regardés t'emmener derrière les double-portes, puis suis retourné dans la salle d'attente.

...

Voilà ce qui s'est passé, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve, en cette heure matinale, dans le fauteuil de ta chambre. Cette pièce empeste le désinfectant et l'odeur des gants en plastique.

Tu dors toujours, ils t'ont nettoyé et soigné. Tes cheveux blancs étalés sur l'oreiller rivalisent avec la couleur des draps, les cernes violettes sous tes yeux avec le mauve de l'aube naissante.

Le soleil commence à pointer par la fenêtre, la pluie a cessé et laissé place à un ciel dégagé ; les ombres s'allongent et les couleurs reviennent peu à peu.

Cela fait un petit moment que je tiens ta main, peut-être pour te donner un ancrage dans la réalité, peut-être pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est sa place.

Tu ouvres doucement tes yeux gris, encore embués de sommeil, et me regardes quelques instants. Puis tu souris et me demandes :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu te souviens d'hier soir, Moyashi ? Il pleuvait.


End file.
